Nanoparticles are very small particles typically ranging in size from as small as one nanometer to as large as several hundred nanometers in diameter. Their small size allows nanoparticles to be exploited to produce a variety of products such as dyes and pigments; aesthetic or functional coatings; tools for biological discovery, medical imaging, and therapeutics; magnetic recording media; quantum dots; and even uniform and nanosize semiconductors.
Amyloid deposits and neurofibrillary tangles (NFT, also known as paired helical filaments, PHF) are hallmarks of various diseases, including Alzheimer's disease (AD). There is a need in the art for methods of imaging amyloid deposits and NFT in brains of living individuals having or suspected of having AD.